


Futility

by davejohns



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davejohns/pseuds/davejohns
Summary: You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave





	Futility

Chell barely flinched when the elevator door slammed behind her for the second time. As she sunk to her knees in resignation, she amicably rested her arm on the companion cube beside her.

The air around her felt warm, but as though it was close and contained. Her surroundings felt unusually bright, but she felt as though she was used to the tint and it didn't hurt her eyes as badly as she had anticipated.

The aching feeling of having neither laughed or smiled in her lifetime lingered in her stomach, and yet despite her present situation she still didn't feel like she had any reason to break the frown. 

With her free hand resting on the companion cube, Chell slowly raised her portal gun arm and pointed it at the air in front of her, trembling under the weight of the device in her least dominant hand. 

Blinking back tears, she fired a single orange portal and watched as the shot failed and particles bounced around mere meters in front of her. The consolidation of what she had already suspected to be true caused gentle sobs to erupt from deep within, her arm falling to her side and tears landing on the companion cube's heart.

  
  
  


_ "Did you think I was actually going to release you? That would be funny, if it weren't so sad." _


End file.
